


The Crow and the Scythe - Drabbles

by Will0wywriting



Category: Persona Series, Soul Eater
Genre: Akechi wants to shoot something, Black Star is annoying, Enjoy these drabbles featuring Soul and Akechi, Soul’s got nerves of steel, That’s really all the context everyone needs, just some drabbles, will be a side project mainly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will0wywriting/pseuds/Will0wywriting
Summary: CrossoverSoul Eater Evans and Akechi Goro live together, and stupid shit happensThat’s about it
Kudos: 2





	The Crow and the Scythe - Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from Soul Eater or Persona 5  
> These are just fun little side writes

“Soul... Why listen to Black*Star?” Akechi was with Soul and his friends when he just asked that out of the blue. Of course, Akechi only had been Soul’s roommate for a couple of weeks, and was already in the same class as Soul, studying and helping them on missions regarding Kishins. It was rather unusual at first, but Akechi grew used to fighting Kishins, and sometimes even made them go psychotic to raise the stakes a bit at times. Even though this made Soul and his friends rather angry at times, they had grown to like Akechi and his politeness, even going so far as to plan and throw his birthday party that happened yesterday. Now, here they were, with Akechi asking an unusual question. “He’s rather obnoxious, and to put it lightly, annoying to no end. So annoying that sometimes I question whether putting a bullet in his head to silence him would be worth it.” Ouch. That hit everyone with a wave of shivers, but not to Soul. “Oh he’s annoying sure, but even he has his moments of... Well I guess moments where he isn’t as obnoxious or annoying. On the best days, he’s probably one of the best people you could ever know or be friends with. He’s rather cool in that regard.” Soul answered casually. Another thing Soul’s friends questioned... Was how Soul could answer Akechi so casually when he said the scariest of things. “Ah... I see... Kid?” Akechi turned to Kid, who was hiding behind Maka. “No comment.” Kid merely said. The others just nodded.

After everyone received another lecture from Professor Stein, after some idiot misplacing the dissection supplies with the dishwashing supplies, which caused Akechi to wonder if he was just trapped in a room full of idiots at points, the bell rang and dismissed everyone from school. Although, after the bell rang Akechi decided to ask Soul if he wouldn’t mind listening to him vent a bit. “Soul... Can I talk with you about my day?” Akechi asked Soul. “Go ahead.” Soul said coolly. Of course, the others came over to Soul and Akechi’s area... Unknowingly walking into a trap. “Okay. Allow me to vent my frustrations that occurred today, regardless of our audience.” Akechi looked at everyone before clearing his throat.

“There are times when I can stand Star, but then comes times like today. Earlier, the dumbass decided to try and challenge me to a fight. Of course, I would’ve accepted it... If only he allowed me to use Herewald. Of course, he didn’t. So I tried to decline, only for him to annoy me for the rest of the time until lunch. During Lunch, I was merely having a conversation with Crona... When the ignorant assassin came up behind me and yelled about challenging me again. He caused me to drop my sandwich, and the sandwich’s contents splattered across the ground, which made me grow very irritated. So irritated that I finally snapped... I turned to face Black*Star... And pull out my gun and point it at his head. He then began screaming as I calmly, and as patiently as I could, tried to tell him he had five seconds to find somewhere far away from me before I fired my gun. Of course, he took that time and ran out of a cafeteria, and I put my gun away. And now that we’re caught up until now... How’s he doing knowing he could’ve died then and there?” Akechi detailed how much of a poor day he had, and made sure it was clear enough to Soul that he was ready to kill Black*Star. Soul’s friends, especially Black*Star all took the time and get away from Akechi and huddle around Soul.

“Ah. I see. Star’s a nuisance... Probably should’ve shot him in the arm to get the message across, but that’s my two cents. Honestly, he asked me how I dealt with you... Told him that it was how cool my nerves are. He continued bugging me and I got so fed up that I warned him if he didn’t shut up, he was going to be meeting up with you again today. Made him go quiet real fast. Kudos to you, though, Akechi for making Star actually really afraid of something. You.” Soul vented calmly to Akechi, even yawning half way through his venting. “Well, I guess we have similar experiences with him. Perhaps I should shoot him right now...” Akechi directed his gaze at Black*Star, who quickly hid behind Maka. “...But we could also go back to our apartment.” Akechi suggested, earning a sound of approval from Soul.

Akechi and Soul didn’t mind venting to each other. Just as long as they could vent to someone, they were fine. Of course, same couldn’t be said for Star... As he got shot in the arm the next day by Akechi. “Consider it a gift.” Akechi spoke to Black*Star as his arm bled, with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Akechi: Terrifying at times  
> Soul: Eh whatever another Monday night to me  
> Anyways... Hope you guys enjoyed this! This is going to be a side project of mine. Just want to occasionally do some Akechi and Soul writing because why not! Also, to add onto everything, due to this being a side project... Expect some chatfic moments later.


End file.
